


A Helping Shower

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Magical Shower, Moving, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After a long day moving the Muggle way, Harry knows just how to thank his wife for putting up with him.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Draco's Den, HP Suds Fest 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	A Helping Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Suds Fest 2020 and Rare HP Bingo.
> 
> Suds Fest prompt O14: It's been a long, hot sweaty day moving all their possessions into their first home. Now they christen their new magic shower on their very first night living alone together...  
> Rare HP bingo square G5: Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson
> 
> Many thanks go to my Alpha and beta, articcat621 and xxDustNight88, for reading this over for me and helping me when my muse fought with me on it. I also want to thank the mods for giving me an extension.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

“Potter, the next time we decide to move, which will be a long time from now, we are getting someone else to do it,” Pansy huffed as she struggled with the box she was carrying. “That or we’re using magic. Doing this the Muggle way is for the Flobberworms.”

Harry chuckled under his breath at her twist on the Muggle idiom. He led the way into their study with his own box.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Potter,” she groused.

“I’m not laughing at you, love,” Harry replied. “I would never do that.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow at her husband’s back. “Bullshit.”

Harry laughed out loud this time as he placed his box on top of one of the stacks already in the study. “Point taken, but I really wasn’t laughing at you this time. I was laughing about your twist on the Muggle phrase for the birds.”

“Well, Flobberworms are pretty useless,” Pansy defended with a shrug.

“I know, love,” Harry replied, taking the box from his wife. “It’s different, but it works.”

Pansy turned to make her way out of the study when Harry grabbed her hand. “What is it, Harry? We still have a few boxes left to bring in.”

“We do, but I wanted to give you a kiss,” Harry told her. He tugged her toward him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were both hot, sweaty, and just a little bit smelly. Pansy smiled tiredly at her husband and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss but pulled back before Harry could deepen the kiss. “Come on, let’s finish unloading and then we can crash.”

Harry smirked. “I have a better idea.”

“What did you have in mind, dear husband?” Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We have that nice little shower we can make use of,” Harry said, wiggling his own eyebrows.

Pansy returned Harry’s earlier smirk. “I love the way you think.”

“Then let’s go.” Harry stepped back and led the way out of the study.

The couple hurried out of their new home, working quickly to unload the last of the boxes from the moving lorry. When they were done, they locked the lorry for the time being as they had a shower to christen first.

Pansy reached their bathroom first and used her wand to start the shower. By the time Harry arrived only a couple of minutes later, Pansy had shed all of her clothes and was stepping inside.

“Sweet Salazar, this feels amazing,” Pansy moaned as she allowed the water to cascade over her body.

Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched his wife through the glass door. He loved seeing her nude as she had a beautiful body that he loved to worship. Harry smirked. She deserved a little worshipping after putting up with his request to move the Muggle way. Stepping away from the doorframe, Harry tugged his shirt over his head and then removed his jeans and pants since he had toed off his shoes in their bedroom. Harry placed his glasses on the counter next to the sink and then pulled off his socks and tossed everything on top of the pile of Pansy’s clothes before joining her in the shower.

Pansy was still standing under the spray of the warm water, letting it wash away the dirt and grime from the day.

As the door closed behind him, another stream of water started to cascade down over Harry.

Harry groaned. “Oh, dear Merlin, that feels amazing.”

“Doesn’t it?” Pansy whispered in Harry’s ear as she stepped up next to him. “I had a brilliant idea in choosing this little cottage if I do say so myself,” she added.

“You did,” Harry agreed. He turned to face Pansy. “How about if I show you just how thankful I am for it?”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Harry stepped towards her, causing Pansy to take a step backwards. Another step forward from Harry sent Pansy back another step. Her arse and back came in contact with the cool tile, causing her to shudder. Harry closed the distance between them, pressing his hard body against hers. He kissed her, slowly, torturing her in a way that he knew she secretly loved.

When the need for air became too much for her, Pansy broke their kiss. “Please, Harry,” she gasped between heaving breaths.

“Not this time, love,” Harry replied, sliding up her side to cup a breast. “I’m going to take my time with you, and show you just how thankful I am for you.”

He pressed another kiss to her lips before trailing open-mouth kisses over her jaw and down her neck.

Pansy moaned in bliss as Harry’s hands and lips caressed and tortured her at the same time. He knew her body so well by now that he knew what actions he could do to get the reactions from her he was after. Harry doubled his efforts and was soon rewarded with Pansy’s first orgasm of the evening.

Dropping to his knees, Harry looked up at his wife and grinned. She was still breathing heavily from her first orgasm of the evening, and Harry planned to bring her to her second before finally claiming her in their new shower.

But Pansy had other ideas. She smirked down at Harry as she raised her foot and pressed it against his chest. “Sit back against the wall,” she demanded.

Harry hesitated in doing as she asked because where she indicated was right where one of the cascades of water were coming down. He looked from the steady stream to his wife and opened his mouth to ask how she expected him not to drown when there was a change in the water’s direction. The movement had Harry thanking their magic for it. He slid backwards until he hit the wall and then planted his feet shoulder-width apart with his knees bent. His hard cock, jutting straight up from a thatch of wiry black hair.

Pansy nodded. “Good boy.”

Preening from her praise, Harry beckoned her closer. “Come here, my lovely wife. Let me finish showing you just how thankful I am for you.”

Covering the scant distance between them, Pansy didn’t waste any time before she dropped to her knees, straddling her husband’s waist.

Harry held his cock steady as Pansy’s hot pussy slowly stretched to accommodate him. Once she had taken all of him, Harry covered her fleshy hips with his hands.

Pansy placed her hands on Harry’s shoulders as she rose up until only the tip remained before she sank back down.

He clenched his hands, growling, “Move.” When Pansy didn’t move again, he bucked his hips. “Now.”

“There’s my husband,” Pansy purred as she did just as he demanded.

Harry met her thrust for thrust as Pansy began to rise and fall in earnest on top of him. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he felt a jet of water between his legs.

“Pansy,” he whimpered as his resolve began to crumble when Pansy squeezed around his cock as she slid back down.

“That’s it, love,” she cooed. She slid one hand from his shoulder down to his nipple, where she toyed with the painfully hard tip. “You’re going to come for me, aren’t you? Fill me up with your seed. Maybe get me pregnant this time.”

His eyes screwed shut, and an image of Pansy’s swollen belly as she was pregnant with his child flashed behind his eyelids.

“You want that, don’t you? To fill me up with so much of your seed that I’ll be pregnant in no time,” Pansy whispered in his ear as she continued to rise and fall. She bit his earlobe before adding, “I want it too. I want your baby.”

Harry’s brain was short-circuiting. From the sensations of her warm pussy engulfing his cock over and over again and the water continuing its onslaught between his legs where their bodies met to her words filtering into his ears had Harry rushing headfirst into that blissful oblivion.

Coming to sometime later, Harry realised that the water had stopped between his legs and Pansy had dropped all the way down, so his slowly softening cock was still inside her. Acting as a plug to keep his seed inside of her. He opened his eyes and smiled crookedly up at her.

“Hello there,” she said when she realised he was back with her.

“Hullo, love.”

Pansy grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Feel better?”

“Much,” Harry replied. He shifted underneath her, and his cock slid out of Pansy. He reached up and brushed a strand of wet, black hair behind her ear. “Did you mean it? What you said earlier?”

She nodded. “I did.”

“I love you,” Harry breathed.

“I love you too,” Pansy replied. “I’ll love you even more if you can make me come again.”

He laughed. “Challenge accepted.”

Harry made good on his word from earlier as he showed her how thankful he was for his brilliant wife. Multiple times. With a little help from their shower.


End file.
